Two Worlds, One Bond
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: After Duelist Kingdom, Yuugi and his friends feel things are normal again, but not for long. The gang soon see a new adventure ahead of them when Kaiba decides to host a Duel Monsters Tournament. New friends, enemies, discoveries, and bonds. YamiYugixOC
1. Chapter 1: Arrivals to Domino City

1

Relief; that's all how Yuugi and his friends felt after Duelist Kingdom and his ruthless duel against Pegasus J. Crawford. It was a challenge for them all, but remembering that they were all by each other's sides through it all they felt closer than ever before.

It was a warm, sunny day in Domino City, and everything seemed alive and happy. The flowers were a beauty to see, the water in the rivers and lakes glimmered, reflecting the sun's rays to brighten the clear water more. The birds were chirping, and the small animals of the outdoors were playing around the environment. Although that scenery isn't seen much in Domino City, a group of teenagers were on their way to see Yuugi's grandfather who was in the hospital during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

They were talking about many different things, but mostly about the tournament Yugi and Joey were recently in and how they would adjust going back to school after a few days' absence from their education. Well, except for the Spirit within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

As Duelist Kingdom had gotten more difficult, Yuugi soon discovered more about the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. This spirit had been living within the puzzle for thousands of years, and once Yuugi solved the puzzle, he became the host body of this ancient spirit that has dueled for Yuugi throughout his time of playing Duel Monsters. It seemed that only Anzu Mazaki is the only one who knows of his presence in their world.

"Aw man! Today's our last day before we have to go back to school!" Jonouchi cried in disappointment. "That means we get to do more work!"

"Don't be too upset, Jonouchi," Honda chuckled, "School isn't that bad.."

"Yeah, I'm sure things are gonna be awesome!" Yuugi added. After all the duels that he has encountered in the recent past, especially Duelist Kingdom, he's been tired out. There were times that he felt bad for having his friends get involved with his battles; his friendship meant more to him than anything else.

"Yeah, Jonouchi, don't be too bummed about it." Anzu said. "Who knows, something new and exciting might happen."

"Alrighty then… but if something exciting doesn't happen within a few days I'll blame you on my sadness, Anzu!" Jonouchi said.

The group laughed and said, "Yeah, okay Jonouchi. You can surely do that."

"_I'm glad that things are beginning to go well for us again._" The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle said to Yuugi.

Yuugi was a bit surprised at first to hear the Spirit's voice, but he then smiled again. "_Yeah, now that Duelist Kingdom is out of the way, we can go back to the life we had before all this happened._" He responded in his thoughts to his new friend.

Yami nodded. "_I agree. Now let's hurry and see grandpa._"

The friends got to the hospital and walked inside, heading towards the floor on which Yuugi's grandfather was on. They entered the elevator and went up to the right floor that were meant to go to. During their time in the elevator, it was nothing but silence… except for the random music in the background; it was very odd indeed. As they exited the elevator, they saw a short man standing by the central counter on that floor. The man turned to see Yuugi and his friends and smiled. "Hello everyone!" He said.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi cried, running over to reunite with his grandfather. The others watched and were glad to see their friend in a joyful mood. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Yuugi said to his grandpa.

His grandpa chuckled and hugged him back. "I'm proud of you, Yuugi. Because of you winning that duel against Pegasus, you were able to give me my soul back."

Yuugi looked to his grandpa and smiled more. "Thank you, grandpa. Now let's get home before people start coming to the shop for the day."

The group then departed from the hospital and headed for the Game Shop.

* * *

Up, up, and up into the air it went. An airplane flying from the state of New York was heading towards the country of Japan. Among the passengers was a family of two parents and their daughter; the daughter had ended up sitting in another column, but she was still by her parents who were talking amongst themselves about what they would do once they settled things in their new home. The daughter was not fully excited about moving to a different country, for she was gonna miss her friends greatly. She was gonna miss out on so much back in her home city, but she had to accept the sudden change in her life and go with the flow.

The daughter looked over to the person.. Or rather child next to her. She saw it was a little girl with a teddy bear on her lap. She smiled softly (her first smile since she had to say goodbye to her friends back home). "That's a cute bear." She commented to the girl.

The blond-haired girl looked up at her and smiled back. "Thank you! He's a very good friend of mine!"

Katrina couldn't help but laugh a little, thinking it was cute for the girl to imagine her stuffed animal as a friend; she remembered doing that herself with some of her stuffed animals when she was younger. "Oh, that's cool." She said to the small girl.

After a few seconds, the teen girl couldn't help but cock her head slightly with a look of curiosity on her face. "You look familiar…" She said aloud for the little girl to hear.

The girl giggled and nodded. "I'm sure you have heard of me. My name is Rebecca Hopkins, and I'm the Duel Monsters Champion from America!"

The questioned girl slowly nodded. "Oh, yes! I have heard of you then! Weren't you on a talk show or something recently?"

"Not recently…"

"Oh, well I'm sure that's where I've seen you." The girl sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"So what's your name?" Rebecca asked.

"Katrina Moonstone." The teen girl answered, smiling lightly again.

"That's a pretty name! I like it!"

"Thanks… you know, my parents were gonna name me Rebecca at first, but then they decided to name me after my Grandma Moonstone."

"Oh really? That's pretty neat!"

Katrina was actually starting to have a good time talking with Rebecca, feeling that she was no longer as upset as she was before.

"So what are you doing over in Japan?" Rebecca asked, hugging her teddy bear as she looked down at him.

"I'm actually moving into Domino City. My parents were offered jobs in the city for a restaurant they're opening soon since my dad is a famous chef."

"What about your mom?" The little girl looked up at Katrina.

"She's a waitress, so when the company opening the restaurant in Domino heard about my father and his cooking abilities, they found out about my mom working as a well-performing waitress." Katrina answered and continued. "Anyway, so my parents accepted the job and… well, here we are."

"Wait… you said you are going to Domino City, right?" Rebecca asked.

Katrina nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Oh cool! I'm going there too!"

The bright auburn-hared girl smiled more. "Really? That's awesome! What are you going in for?"

"Well, my grandfather and I are staying the city for a bit… but I have to meet up with someone that my grandfather knows very well from his archeological days."

"That's sounds exciting!"

"Well, in a way it's exciting, but I'm going for a specific reason." Rebecca said, starting to sound serious. "My grandfather's friend that we're meeting stole the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from him."

Katrina's eyes grew a bit. "Oh gosh! That's terrible!"

"I know, but once I defeat that old man in a duel, I'll return what is rightfully my grandpa's!"

Katrina started to worry. "Rebecca, whether it's someone you dislike or not, you can't disrespect those older than you."

Rebecca saw how upset Katrina was with how she offended someone and sighed. "I'm sorry, Katrina." She apologized, looking down. "I just really want my grandpa to have his Blue-Eyes card back. It would mean much to him if I won it back from his friend."

"I know how it may feel," Katrina placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "but that still doesn't make it right for you to say things like that. Just try to be fair, okay?"

Rebecca looked up at Katrina and nodded. "I'll try," She smiled softly. "but it won't be easy."

Katrina laughed softly. "Alright."

Within a few hours, the plane for Japan landed in the airport. As the plane was at a standstill, the passengers left the plane and went inside the airport to grab their belongings. The Moonstones and Hopkins simultaneously grabbed their things. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you around soon, then?" Rebecca said to Katrina.

Katrina smiled at Rebecca and nodded. "I'm sure we will." She looked up at her grandfather. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hopkins."

Arthur Hopkins nodded. "It was nice to meet you as well, Katrina. I hope you and your family enjoy Domino City."

"Thanks!" Katrina's mother said, standing beside her daughter.

"Hope you two have a wonderful day!" Katrina's father said, standing on the other side of Katrina.

"We will, thank you!" Arthur grinned, laying a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "Now let's get going, Rebecca."

"Bye Katrina! Bye Mr. and Mrs. Moonstone!" Rebecca waved gleefully as she left the airport with Arthur.

The Moonstones waved back to them, saying their goodbye to the Hopkins. "They're so nice." Katrina's mom said.

"They are." Her husband agreed. "We've gotta get going as well. We want to head to our new house, right?"

They nodded, made sure they had their bags, and started out of the airport and to Domino City. _I'll have fun here… I will…_ Katrina thought, ready to face the new life ahead of her.

* * *

Yuugi and the others started walking back to the Game Shop, though the kids had no idea of what they would do now. "So you saved my soul as well as regain title of King of Games in Duelist Kingdom?" Grandpa Mutou asked Yuugi.

"I sure did! I had to win it for you, Grandpa!" Yuugi smiled.

Grandpa turned to his grandson and smiled. "I'm very proud of you." Yuugi then looked to his grandfather and smiled back.

"So how does it feel to have your soul back?"

"I feel very good, Jonouchi." Grandpa grinned.

They all stopped walking as they continued to talk each other. "You know, you should probably get some rest when we head back to the Game Shop, Grandpa." Yuugi advised him.

"Don't worry, my boy. I'm perfectly fine; I mean, I'm as alive as ever!" His grandfather grinned, stretching out his arms to show them that he was fine… until they heard a crack in his body. They gasped in surprised, hoping nothing happened to him.

"Are you all right, Mr. Mutou?" Honda asked.

"Why yes, I'm perfectly fine." He assured Yuugi and his friends, though they felt a sweat drop on their heads. They were relieved to see that he really was fine.

"Finally you're here!" The group heard a small voice. They looked to see a small, blonde-haired girl standing beside the Game Shop. She had a cart of suit cases behind her, and she also had a teddy bear in her hand.

"Um… and who might you be?" Honda asked the girl.

"Well, if you're desperate to know, then my name is Rebecca!" The girl then walked towards the group, dragging the cart behind her as well.

"Say, aren't you a little young to be off on your own?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm perfectly fine; I can be on my own if I want to."

"But that's a bit dangerous, though." Anzu told Rebecca.

"Enough talking!" Rebecca demanded. She pointed a finger to Grandpa and asked him, "Are you Sugoroku Mutou?"

They were surprised to know of Yuugi's grandpa, and he then answered the little girl. "Yes, that is me. How do you know my name?"

"All I know is that you stole my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from me!"

"What? My grandpa stealing a card from someone? He wouldn't do such a thing!" Yuugi said to Rebecca.

"No! I know he stole my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I want it back, so hand it over!" The girl ordered, her hand now shown in a giving manner.

"We're sorry, but we can't give it to you." Anzu told her.

"And why not!"

"Well… it was torn up by Kaiba." They told the little girl.

"What? How can that be?" Rebecca gasped. "There are only four Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world; Kaiba has the other three, and that last one should've been in my deck! Because of you, though, I don't have it anymore!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa! Calm down, girl!"

"Wait… you said your name is Rebecca, right?" Yuugi asked.

Rebecca looked over at Yuugi and suddenly smiled. "Yes, I'm sure you recognize me now, don't you?"

"What is she talking about?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yes, this girl is the Duel Monsters prodigy." Grandpa said.

"Exactly! I've beaten the toughest duelists around the world, and I'm the number one ranking duelist in America!" Rebecca flaunted. "And since you still won't give me back the card, whether it's ruined or not, I have every right to challenge you to a duel, old man!"

"No, Rebecca, he won't be dueling you. What if I duel in his place?" Yuugi said to her.

"But Yuugi-"

"It's alright, Grandpa. I can duel for you; besides, you just got out of the hospital."

"Humph, fine! I'll duel you then! If I win, though, I will get the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, isn't that right, Teddy?"

"Yes, Rebecca! You can do it!" Rebecca imitated the voice of her stuffed animal.

They were lucky to get a duel arena from Kaiba, and Rebecca and Yuugi got ready for their duel. "Be careful, Yuugi!" Grandpa and Anzu said.

"I will!" Yuugi assured them. He stepped into his duel area. Rebecca did the same on her side of the arena.

"Let's duel!" The two declared, beginning their game.

**KumoriAmataka: Hello, everyone! I'm back!~ I'm sure some of you missed me updating on fanfics ^^!**

**I apologize for taking down "The Power of Games and Love"; I know a lot of you really enjoyed it, but things weren't working out very well unfortunately. Now things have changed... drastically in a way, LOL! I will be following the Yu-Gi-Oh! plotline, starting from the small events before Battle City (Yuugi vs. Rebecca, Yami vs. Otogi, etc.). ..And yes, I will be using the Japanese names now (though I'm ironically not using Katrina's Japanese name that I forgot about *shot* XD; ) I know it's weird to start off with that, but I'm more comfortable with this arc/season and the rest of the series (don't ask, please -_-; ).**

**I hope to post up "Echoes of Time" pretty soon (since I'm working on this one and Eot simultaneously (which is another YGO fanfic of mine that takes place back in Egypt))~ **

**Katrina Moonstone and her parents belong to ME! KumoriAmataka!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi~3**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kids

2

The duel between Yuugi and Rebecca started off with an easy winning for Yuugi. It seemed like Rebecca wasn't summoning stronger monsters than she could have summoned to the field. '_Hmm… what is Rebecca planning? She must have something up her sleeve._' Yuugi thought, taking his turn.

'_This strategy seems so familiar to me, but where have I seen it before?_' Grandpa Mutou thought as he watched from the sidelines. "What is your last name Rebecca?" He asked the little girl.

Rebecca looked over at Grandpa and the others and answered him. "My full name is Rebecca Hopkins, and yes, you know my grandfather Arthur Hopkins."

"You're Arthur's granddaughter?" He asked.

Rebecca smiled, sticking up her nose like she was high-and-mighty. "Of course, and if I remember correctly, you stole my grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card!"

"Hey! You can't talk to Yuugi's grandpa like that!" Jonouchi growled, being held back by Honda and Anzu, for the blond boy looked like he was about to attack her.

'_But her grandfather gave me that Blue-Eyes White Dragon card after saving him from death inside the Egyptian tomb we were trapped in. I remember that very well… It was over a little bit of water, but I decided to forfeit our duel to give him the remains of what saved him._'

"Humph… let's continue this duel, now shall we?"

"You can take Yuugi down, Rebecca!" She had her teddy bear say to her.

"Teehee~" She smiled. She then drew a card and started her turn.

* * *

After a while, Yuugi was starting to win the duel… but all of a sudden, something shocking happened. The boy placed a hand on his deck and said, "I surrender."

His friends gasped in surprise. "What?" They questioned in confusion.

"HOORAY! We won, Teddy!" Rebecca cheered, jumping high in the air.

"That's not quite true, Rebecca." A voice said over by Grandpa and Yuugi's friends. Everyone looked over to see a man walking by them; he looked about the same age as Yuugi's grandfather. "Hello, Sugoroku. It's been a long time, my friend."

"Arthur Hopkins!" Sugoroku Mutou grinned, happy to see his old friend again.

"Grandpa!" Rebecca cried, running over to him as Yuugi got off to walk over to them as well. "Were you the one that said I wasn't right about me winning this duel?"

Arthur nodded. "Well, yes, it is true… but to an extent. You see, the only reason why Yuugi forfeited the game against you was to show you that winning isn't everything. You don't always have to make sure you win every single duel you face just to get to the top." He looked over at Sugoroku. "As my good friend told me: All it takes to win a duel is to believe in the heart of the cards."

Rebecca blinked, awed by her grandfather's words. She looked over at Yuugi and frowned. "I'm sorry if I was acting like a jerk earlier. I had no idea that-"

"It's alright, Rebecca. Here," Yuugi pulled out a card from his deck and handed it to her, "you can have this."

"What is it?" The girl questioned, taking the card.

"It's called 'Ties of Friendship.'"

Rebecca looked up at Yuugi and gave him a huge hug, which surprised him very much so. "Thank you, Yuugi! I've learned a big lesson of dueling because of you!"

Yuugi sweat dropped but hugged her back. "I-It's no problem, really."

"Well, we better get going." Arthur said. "I hope we see you very soon."

"I hope so too, Arthur." Sugoroku smiled, shaking his friend's hand.

* * *

"When is Anzu coming back from outside?" Honda thought aloud as they all sat in Anzu's living room after their journey back from the duel against Rebecca Hopkins. The boys sat down on the furniture in their friend's home, waiting for her to come back from getting the mail.

"I know! I'm starving!" Jonouchi said, his stomach growling like a lion inside him.

"You're always hungry." Both Honda and Yuugi sweat dropped.

"OH MY GOSH!" The boys heard Anzu scream from outside. They all darted out to find Anzu to see if everything was all right. They saw their friend standing beside her mailbox, looking down at a white piece of paper that was most likely from the mailbox.

"I'm guessing there was nothing horrifying goin' on out here?" Jonouchi sweat dropped.

The short-haired brunette girl turned to her friends with a very bright look on her face. "Guys, I have exciting news to tell you!" She chirped, walking quickly up to them.

"Are you able to go to New York for the year?" Yuugi asked. He knew that she has always wanted to go to New York for dancing. He always did whatever he could to support her and her dream of being a dancer.

"No, not exactly." Anzu giggled, "I got a letter from my pen pal!"

"Nyeh? Since when did you have a pen pal?" Jounouchi asked, a confused expression across his face.

"I've been talking to her for years now... I guess with all we've gone through with Duelist Kingdom and such, I've forgotten to mention her to you guys."

"Well it sounds exciting that you've been talking to this girl still!" Yuugi commented. "Where does she live?"

"Well, my pen pal _lived_ in New York City," she emphasized 'lived', "but now she's moving here to Domino City!" Anzu explained.

"Wow, that IS exciting!" Honda smiled with enthusiasm.

"Why is she moving all the way out here, though?" Jonouchi asked.

Anzu looked down at the letter from her American friend again and answered, "It says that her parents were offered jobs here in the city… she didn't say what exactly they are gonna be doing, but she can't wait to meet us all in person."

Anzu told much about her friends to her pen pal, except for the fact that Yuugi has a spirit living in his Millennium Puzzle; she wasn't sure how her friend would react to it, so she kept that a secret. Hopefully, when they all meet, her friend would understand all that has really been going on in their lives outside of school (and what really happened during the dueling tournaments).

Anzu squealed with glee at the thought of meeting her long-distant friend in person. "I'm just so excited, guys!" She smiled more.

"Yeah! We all can't wait to meet her." Honda said with a smile.

"When is she supposed to be here?" Jonouchi asked Anzu.

"Well, she said some time before school starts for us, so I'm guessing she should be here within a couple of days."

The four teens were very excited about Anzu's friend coming from America. They all decided to head out to get something to eat before doing anything else.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Honda suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go and get some pizza!" Jounouchi jumped in the air with a bright grin on his face. His friends laughed as they nodded and started walking to a pizza place for lunch.

"_So Anzu has a friend from America that's moving here to Domino City?_" Yami asked Yuugi. Yami is the spirit within Yuugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"_Yup! I'm actually excited to meet Anzu's friend now. Although we really don't know much about her, I'm sure she's a very nice person." _Yuugi answered his spirit's question.

Yami chuckled softly. _"I would think so. If Anzu has been talking to her for so long, then I'm sure this girl is very kind, indeed."_

_ "Heh, you're right."_ Yuugi smiled.

* * *

"Well, here we are! Domino City, Japan!" Patrick Moonstone said with a sigh, feeling good to be on his feet rather than on an airplane seat for hours and hours. He carried all his belongings in his arms, while his wife and daughter did the same thing. The three took their bags of belongings and headed out of their taxi car.

"Isn't this exciting, Katrina?" Evalynne, Katrina's mom asked her. "You get to live in a new country, go to a new school, and you get to meet your pen pal and her friends!"

The girl looked up at her mother with piercing, baby-blue eyes. Her face showed excitement, for she was gonna be able to meet her pen pal. "You know, I'll be honest with you mom." She started as they got out of the taxi they drove in from the airport, "I was a bit homesick-"

"Because of missing Staci and Collin, right?" Her mom asked, using her mother's intuition to know what was going through her daughter's thoughts. Staci Braun and Collin MaCkinley were Katrina's best friends from school in New York. They had been friends since grade school, and they always had the greatest times with each other. Sure, like every friendship, they had their bad times, but they easily forgave and forgot.

The separation from her friends may have been hard on the trio, but they all had to look on a brighter side of it. Katrina's family would be able to live in good conditions in their new home, and Staci and Collin could have more time with each other and know each other more. The two became friends and stayed friends because of Katrina, but without her, they were able to have the chance to go deeper into their friendship.

"Yeah, I was thinking much about Staci and Collin, but as you said… I'm gonna be able to meet Anzu and her friends, so I won't be that alone in our new home." Katrina finished, smiling up at her mom.

"I'm glad that you're taking this well, dear." Evalynne stopped walking, kissing her daughter's forehead. "It's typical to think on things like friends, but it's also good to make more friends, especially in new places."

"You're right. I love you, mom." Katrina said, giving her mother a hug. A few seconds later, someone else hugged the two ladies. Katrina was surprised, her stomach jumping a bit.

"Now, how come I didn't get the invite for a group hug?" Her father asked rhetorically, grinning as he continued to hug them in his arms.

They all laughed as they picked up their belongings from the ground and headed to their new home, which was more of an apartment like the apartment at their old home.

* * *

It was the next day, Monday to be exact. Katrina woke up early in the morning, took a nice shower, and got into her new school uniform after cleaning herself up. At first, she thought she wouldn't like it (she had never gone to a school with uniforms as a requirement), but after putting it on, she was actually happy with it. It didn't know much of her body's curve, even though she didn't have a lot of it, and she was okay with that.

After drying and brushing her hair, she got downstairs and had a quick breakfast: toast, an apple, a glass of milk, and some green grapes. She was excited to go to a new school, and as she looked at her class schedule, she was anxious to know whether or not she would in the same class as Anzu.

"So do you have any hard classes, Katrina?" Patrick asked, sitting across the table from her. He noticed her daughter shaking her head after swallowing a bite of her toast. "These classes seem either easy or… average." Katrina answered.

"Well, that's good." He smiled to her daughter.

"You better get going, Katrina." Her mother said from the kitchen. Katrina looked up at the clock in their dining room and wiped her mouth with a clean napkin. She got out of her seat and took her empty plate in the kitchen. "I'll take care of your dish, love." Evalynne said, taking Katrina's plate.

"Thanks, mom." The young girl smiled. She gave her parents both a kiss on the cheek before picking up her brown backpack and pulling one of the straps over her shoulder. "I love you guys!" She started heading out of the door. She then remembered something and turned back to her parents. "Oh! Good luck with your first day of work!" She said before officially leaving the apartment and heading off to Domino City High School.

* * *

Yuugi Mutou walked out of the Game Shop (which had a small apartment upstairs for he and his grandpa to live in); he looked over to see his grandpa sweeping the front area of their shop. "Good morning, grandpa!" Yuugi said with a happy grin.

"Hello, Yuugi." Grandpa Mutou muttered, trying to sound happy, though he sounded more upset. This made Yuugi to know what was wrong with his grandfather; before he could ask, he saw his friend Anzu run up to them. "Ready to head off to school, Yuugi?" She asked, not seeing Grandpa's negative expression as he continued to sweep.

"Yeah, I'm ready for-"

"GRR! I'm very angry!" Yuugi's grandpa exclaimed, throwing the broom to the ground and stepping in between the two students. It was very sudden, so Anzu and Yuugi were a bit surprised, yet curious to know what was upsetting Grandpa. "Is everything okay, Gramps?"

"Of course not! My shop hasn't been doing well for quite some time, and it's all because of THAT store!" Grandpa answered, pointing to a very large building which seemed to be a few blocks away from where they stood.

"So that's the new game shop?" Anzu asked rhetorically.

"Wow, it seems pretty interesting. Maybe we should go there sometime today-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF YOUR GRANDPA?" Grandpa Mutou yelling at his grandson who had a scared look on his face, seeing the rage in his grandpa's face. "C-Calm down, Grandpa. It's not like I'm gonna go there more often than your Game Shop." Yuugi sweat dropped. He hoped he didn't upset his grandfather so much from what he had said, but then his grandpa calm down a bit. "So don't be upset, okay?"

"…Okay. And honestly, I shouldn't be judging the shop so much if I haven't really been there, so I'll probably stop by there when I get the chance."

"That's the spirit, Gramps!" Yuugi smiled softly. "See you later!" Yuugi said bye to his loving grandpa as he and Anzu headed off to school.

* * *

Katrina got to Domino High School in decent timing, which made her feel much relief. She started walking inside the large building full of students and teachers, but then she noticed a few stares from different groups of people; they weren't sharp, piercing stares, but it did make the new girl feel a bit off balance on thoughts of people at her new school right then. She did her best to ignore some of the stares as she headed off to her classroom which was written on a paper given to her in the mail from the school itself.

"NEWBIE!" Someone in the hallway shouted, followed by some loud chuckles and laughs. Katrina stopped and turned to see who had yelled that out. There were so many people in the hallway, and with some people still staring in her direction, she couldn't be sure who could've said that. She shrugged, turned around, and headed off again to her classroom. _Whatever happens, just simply ignore the weird things people will say._ She thought, walking into her classroom.

In the same classroom, Yuugi and his friends were hanging around as usual before their school day began. They had not paid attention to what was going on around them as they talked about 'the word' going around the school.

"So there are _two_ new students here at Domino High now?" Honda asked Jounouchi.

"Yup! That's what I heard." His blonde-haired friend simply responded, sitting back in his desk casually. "So… one I'm sure is Anzu's pen pal, but who's the other new kid?" He wondered.

"I hear that he's pretty attractive, and a lot of the girls are already going head over heels for him." Anzu said, rolling her eyes at the last part. "I doubt that he's _that_ great."

"But wait, isn't he the creator of the new game that's out?" Yuugi asked Anzu. The brunette girl turned to her friend and nodded. "I'm pretty sure that's the same guy. I think the game is called Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Dungeon Dice Monsters? I know about that game!" Jounouchi grinned. The gang looked down to their friend. "You do?" They asked.

"Of course! I read about it in the newspaper!" The blonde boy answered.

Katrina couldn't help but look over to the group from where she sat in the room. She had noticed Jounouchi practically shooting up from his seat, so she had to know what they were talking about. About to turn away, she looked again to see someone she knew from the small group of friends; the girl noticed Anzu out of the group. _I can't believe it! It's Anzu! _She thought. Her face brightened and got up from her seat. "Anzu?" She questioned, walking towards the group but tried not to look hurried.

Yuugi and his friends heard someone call out Anzu's name, so they all turned to see who it was. They noticed a short, auburn-haired girl walking towards them; she stopped as she noticed them looking over to her. She was looking at Anzu and smiled, though she felt a bit uncomfortable with the rest of the group staring from her to Anzu. They noticed Anzu's eyes widening; the brunette ran over to Katrina quickly and gave her a big hug. "KATRINA!" She almost squealed with excitement. The new girl hugged Anzu back, laughing lightly. "It's so good to finally see you!"

It took a few seconds for Honda, Jounouchi, and Yuugi to realize that this was Anzu's pen pal Katrina. They smiled and laughed a little as well. "So you're Anzu's friend from America?" Honda asked the new girl.

The two girls broke away from the hug, and looked to see Honda and Anzu's other guy friends. Katrina smiled lightly to them, happy to be finally meeting all of them. "Yeah, I am. My name is Katrina Moonstone." She kindly introduced herself. (She wanted to extend a hand to them for them to shake, but would feel like a freak for having her hand in the air towards them.)

"It's nice to meet you too." They smiled. "So, how do you feel about Domino City so far?" Yuugi asked her.

"It's pretty good, I guess… I'm not so sure about the kids around here, but I'm sure things will be okay." She smiled a bit more. "Anzu has told me so much about you guys."

As she had said that, Jounouchi and Honda grinned, while Yuugi actually started to look a little worried. As Jounouchi and Honda started talking to Katrina, Yugi took a few steps over to see Anzu and whispered something to her. "She doesn't know about the Spirit of the Puzzle, right?" The brunette girl had the feeling he would ask her that and sweat dropped. "Don't worry, Yugi. I didn't tell her anything about it; I wasn't sure how she would react to it."

"Yeah, so I heard that I wasn't the only new student here. That makes me feel a bit more relieved." Katrina said to Jounouchi and Honda, laughing lightly.

All of a sudden the group of friends could hear a couple of squeals from another room in the hallway. Curious to know what it was, they walked out of their classroom to check out what was going on in the other classroom. As they entered the room, they noticed a crowd of girls standing around a desk in which a boy was sitting in. The male student had long, yet unique black hair and bright emerald eyes. It looked like he was doing some sort of dice trick to entertain his audience.

"Oh, Otogi! You're so amazing!~" Some of the girls chirped, excited to see such a gorgeous man doing something that seemed so difficult to do with dice and a cup.

Yuugi and his friends looked over to see what this Otogi guy was doing and weren't the least amazed by it. They looked at each other, seeing how they reacted to this guy and what he did to dazzle the girls. "Nyeh, I just think he's just being a show off. He's just trying to get some girls for himself, that's what I think." Jounouchi said to them.

"You just don't like any guys that end up being more popular than you could be." Anzu pointed out. Katrina couldn't help but laugh a little at her friends' words.

"Yeah, Jounouchi, don't even think that you could try and surpass someone more known than you." Honda said to his friend.

"You guys are really bringing me down on this, aren't you?" Jounouchi questioned, a bit of anger in his voice. "I try not to be popular because of my awesome techniques with Duel Monsters and all my other talents."

"Then what are you trying to say here?" Katrina asked.

"All I'm saying, is that people shouldn't be showing off their talents to make them look good." Jounouchi stated.

"Unless you count eating a lot of food in your mouth as talent." Honda said, which made Jounouchi disgruntled.

As the group looked back to the boy, he stopped playing with his dice and looked over to Yuugi and his friends while playing with a strand of his hair. He grinned, stood up from his seat, and walked over to them. "You must Yuugi and his group of friends." He said to them. He then noticed Katrina, seeing that she wasn't with them during Duelist Kingdom. "But I'm sure you must be the other new student here… am I right?"

Katrina's eyes widened a bit, surprised that Otogi had figured who she was. "Yeah, I am a new student here." She answered.

"Well, that makes two of us." He grinned more. "I'm the other new student here. You're from America as well?" Katrina nodded. "Yes…" She wasn't sure whether or not to say anything else to him. He took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one from that country. The name is Ryuji Otogi." He introduced himself.

"Oh, so you must be the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters then." Yuugi said with a light smile on his face.

Otogi let go of Katrina's hand and looked over to the small boy. "And you must be the one and only Yuugi Mutou. I've heard much about you, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you, Otogi. It's an honor to meet you as well." Yuugi nodded. The group then noticed a glare appearing on Otogi's face as he looked at Yuugi more. They looked confused and didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, you okay?" Jounouchi asked Otogi.

"You know, Yuugi, as much as you are known as the King of Games, I can't help but feel some anger towards you."

"But didn't you just-"

"I didn't say that I was gonna be overly excited to see Yuugi for myself." He interrupted Anzu. "Yuugi Mutou, I believe that you cheated when dueling Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom!"

Everyone in the group gasped in shock. How could someone say such a thing to an honest person like Yuugi? "What makes you think you can say that to my friend?" Jounouchi started to get mad at this student now for saying something unbelievable to their faces.

Otogi smirked at Jounouchi. "Well, sounds like someone is sticking up for a friend for the wrong reason."

"Watch what you say, pal! I can take you down in a heartbeat!" Jounouchi growled, shaking his fist towards his new enemy. Nobody said anything mean to Jounouchi's friend whatsoever.

"So it's a challenge you want?"

"Yes! I, Katsuya Jounouchi, challenge you to a game of Duel Monsters!" The blonde boy pointed to the pretty-boy Otogi. The dice boy nodded. "Alright, I accept your challenge. How would you like to make a deal on his game…" He suggested to his opponent.

Jounouchi nodded to Otogi. "Okay, what would you like to make a deal on?"

"Are you sure you wanna make a deal out of this game?" Anzu asked her friend.

"What if you end up losing and doing something idiotic for him?" Honda added.

"It sounds like you guys don't believe in me! I don't care if this guy is the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters or not, he said something about Yuugi that I don't like! I won't let anyone say anything about my friend that way!" Jounouchi glared towards Otogi.

"Onto our deal…" Otogi interrupted his opponent's speech. "If I win, then you get to do what I ask you to do for a week."

"So, I would be practically your slave then, eh? Well, that won't happen, because if I win, then you have to close down your game shop." Jounouchi made his portion of the deal.

Many of Otogi's fan girls supported him (of course) by telling him that he will win, even if Jounouchi said so. They sounded upset because they didn't want their Otogi lose to someone like Jounouchi.

"It's a deal!" They shook hands on it. Jounouchi's friends sweat dropped, seeing how this duel will end. "He's toast." Anzu sighed.

"Yeah, he's a burnt crisp for good." Honda added.

"Sounds like he's over his head again." Yuugi added as well.

Otogi smirked once more, throwing a die in his hand. "Then it's settled; we'll have the duel after school today at my game shop." He then looked over to Jounouchi's friends. "You're all invited to watch, if you really want to see your friend in his final time of dueling." He then turned and continued to flirt the girls with his dice tricks.

Yuugi and Katrina both thought the same thing without even knowing it. _It feels like this duel isn't really gonna end well._

The group headed off to their classroom again and started school.

* * *

School was finally over, and the group headed off to the Black Crown (the name of Otogi's game shop). Everyone except for Jounouchi was nervous about the duel against Otogi. They stood in front of the Black Crown game shop. "Wow, this place is big! I would've expected something like this in New York City."

"Really? They have large shops like this?" Yuugi asked her. The girl nodded. "Especially in Times Square. There are so many different types of shops in New York, it's unbelievable!"

"Heehee! It's my time to shine and win this duel!" Jounouchi said as he ran off into the shop; the group then quickly followed him inside but noticed the cockiness of their friend already. As they got inside, the manager of the shop walked up to them. "Welcome to the shop. Otogi is expecting you; follow me." He then lead Yuugi and his friends towards an elevator that had conveniently opened, and there stood the Dungeon Dice Monster creator himself. "You're finally here. Are you ready for the duel?" Otogi asked as the group entered the elevator.

"Of course I'm ready!" Jounouchi grinned. He then noticed a large box of card packets on the floor of the elevator (which had closed and took them to their dueling floor). "What is this?" He asked.

"To make things fair, since you're so good at playing Duel Monsters and not having this game as one of my specialties, I decided we make new decks out of these in here." Otogi explained.

"WHAT?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Jounouchi, relax. Otogi's right, and it would be fair if you made a new deck." Katrina said to her new friend.

"At least one of your friends agrees with me." Otogi said, looking over to the auburn-haired girl. Katrina looked back at the dice boy and gave him a warning look. "Agreeing with you doesn't mean that I consider anything close to an acquaintance."

"Alrighty, let's see what we have here." Jounouchi sighed, kneeling on the floor to grab some packets for his deck; he opened one to see that he had some good cards. He had a widened smile on his face. "This game is in my hand now!" He chuckled.

_Heh, we'll see about that, Jounouchi…_ Otogi thought, looking down at his opponent.

They soon got to the dueling arena and were amazed by how large it was compared to any other dueling arena they had ever been in; it could've fit half of a football field in there. The arena had the dueling are in the center of the room and a large walking space around it. Yuugi and his friends couldn't help but look around in awe. "Oh, wow! This dueling arena is huge!" Anzu said.

"I'm glad you think it's nice." Otogi grinned. Just then, they noticed a couple of video camera hanging about in the room. "What are these cameras for?" Honda asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun if we didn't have a large audience to see our duel, now would it? So I decided to have the duel shown world-wide. Now everyone can see the fall of Jounouchi Katsuya as well." Otogi explained, turning to the others with bright stage-like lights behind him. "So, Jounouchi, are you ready?"

"Way ahead of you, kid!" Jounouchi laughed, already standing at his spot. Otogi chuckled and walked up casually to his dueling post as well.

"GO! GO! GOOO OTOGI!" A sudden cheer from inside the room came from a group of cheerleaders.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention about my wonderful cheerleaders. Since you have your cheerleading friends, I have my own cheerleaders as well." Otogi grinned, showing them the girls who had cheered for him.

_Man, this guy is such a show-off? It's sad that girls like them like a guy like Otogi._ Katrina thought, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Come on, Jounouchi! You can do this!" Honda cheered for his buddy. "Yeah, you can take this guy out!" Anzu cried out.

"DUEL!" Otogi and Jounouchi said simultaneously.

Shortly as the duel began, Jounouchi had the upper hand of the game (as he said earlier). After a couple of turns, Otogi had lost more than half of his life points. Jounouchi's friends were happy to see that their friend was doing well. "That's it, Jounouchi! Just keep your head in the game, and you'll win!" Honda called out.

"You can do it!" Anzu and Katrina cheered. After saying these things, Otogi's cheerleaders began to weep and feel horrible for what was happening to their love.

"This can't be happening! I don't believe it!" One of the girls whined.

"I can't bear it! I simply can't bear it!" Another girl cried into the other's shoulder.

While those girls were having a tear-fest, Otogi had a mischievous grin on his face while twirling a dangling strand of his fine hair. Yuugi noticed this and looked over with a worried expression. _This doesn't seem right… I wonder why Otogi isn't taking this badly. He may possibly have some trick up his sleeve._ The small, multicolored-hair boy thought.

He turned back to Jounouchi and cried out to him, "Don't get too excited, Jounouchi! It's not over yet!" But to his misfortune, while he was giving advice to his best friend, the duelist had thought of the popularity he could get after the duel.

_Man, if I win this duel, then the girls will be cheering my name!_ The blonde boy thought, imagining cheerleaders shouting his name. The boy then giggled with a childish look on his face. His friends noticed this and looked slightly embarrassed (for him at least), yet more of a 'figures-this-would-happen' look on their faces.

"Yup, he's lost it." Honda bluntly said. Yuugi slapped his forehead, knowing that his friend had no attention span to hear what he had just told him.

Katrina sweat dropped at Jounouchi and what he was doing. "Is he like this whenever he duels?" She asked, not even sure if her question was rhetorical or not.

"Pretty much most of the time." Anzu answered her friend's question.

Honda was indeed right; his friend had lost the duel to Otogi (although it was a close game). Jounouchi was overwhelmed by his loss to Otogi and was worried for what he had to do for the dice-gaming boy. He stood by his friends, and they noticed how he felt about all that happened.

_Oh, Jounouchi…_ Anzu thought, upset for her friend, yet annoyed by Jounouchi's arrogance throughout his duel.

"Jounouchi, it's okay. I'm sure Otogi won't make you do anything ridiculous." Katrina tried to assure her new friend.

Just as she said that, Otogi and his cheerleaders walked over to Yuugi and his friends. With a grin, Otogi snapped his fingers, and one of his cheerleaders brought over what looked like a large, furry costume. The girl gave it to Jounouchi, and they then realized it was a dog suit!

"Now that you have to do whatever I say for a week, my first order for you is to wear that dog suit. Hopefully it's comfortable on you." Otogi chuckled.

Katrina looked over at Otogi, giving a silent glare. She didn't enjoy how he was being cruel to Jounouchi; it seemed like poor sportsmanship in her eyes, but she didn't know how the others would think if she said something about Otogi's attitude.

"This isn't fair, Otogi! You can't treat him like this!" Yuugi stood out from his group of friends not wanting his best friend to be treated in such a way.

"Well, Yuugi, he did lose the duel, so he has to put up with whatever I tell him to do." Otogi said, twirling a strand of his silky black hair. He then turned to Jounouchi (who was now in a dog suit). "Okay, _dog_, sit!" He ordered. Jounouchi pitifully sat down, the girls making fun of him as they stood around the dog-suited boy.

"And since you're a dog now, you can't talk, so now it's time to hear your bark. Bark!" Otogi flicked a couple of dice at Jounouchi's head.

"Stop this!" Katrina snapped, whipping her head to face the boy who was making her new friend suffer. "This is inhuman for someone to do!"

Otogi grinned and looked over to Katrina. "No worries, babe, it's only for a week that he'll be putting up with my demands." Katrina felt her stomach flip to what he called her, but she wouldn't let that get to her and kept on glaring at him.

"Enough of this!" Yuugi said with anger… but it wasn't really Yuugi; it was his other half who lived in the Millennium Puzzle Yami. Anzu noticed this, but no one else did. Everyone then turned to Yami as he said more to Otogi. "I won't let you mess with my friend in such a manner! I challenge you to a duel!"

Otogi looked over to Yuugi and smirked. "I see… alright, I'll play against you. We'll play a game of my choice, though; we're gonna play my game Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Very well then. If I win, then Jounouchi will no longer have to be your slave."

"Okay, if I win, then you must give up your title of King of Games to me… and another thing. You will swear on your grandfather's grave that you will not play another game of Duel Monsters again."

Yami and the others were surprised by the bet Otogi had made, and they started to worry. "Now that's just going too far!" Anzu protested.

"Yeah, don't even try to risk losing all that." Honda added.

"Don't do it, Yuugi!" Jounouchi begged of his friend. Then he saw Otogi growl at him and flick another die at him; as he turned his head and put his arm up to defend himself, Yami caught the object before it could hit his friend.

"I accept your deal, Otogi, and we will play your game." Yami declared.

_What is Yuugi doing? If he loses, then he'll no longer be able to play Duel Monsters or be the King of Games. This isn't fair at all… but if he's willing to sacrifice that much for his friend, then I give him credit and respect for that._ Katrina thought, watching the two duelists heading up to their stations and preparing for the duel that will determine all that is on the line. Either Jounouchi is free from Otogi's order, or Yuugi loses his title and can no longer play Duel Monsters.

**KumoriAmataka: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long update on this. I've been busy with school and life, but I managed to post this chapter up ^^! Hooray XD! ...I do apologize for any mistakes I made or any confusions you may have throughout this chapter, though, because not only is this 10 pages long, but I was working on it through the course of almost 4 months when I had nothing else to do xD; ! **

**I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! ^^' 3  
**

**Katrina Moonstone and her parents (c) ME! KumoriAmataka!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi  
**


End file.
